ramroomrpfandomcom-20200213-history
First Battle of Outpost Scorpion
The First Battle of Outpost Scorpion took place in the Fall of 2020. The resulting skirmish left numerous individuals wounded. The battle that ensued was relatively small, but lasted quite some time. Despite taking place outside of Outpost Scorpion, it was, nonetheless, still within the general vicinity. Prior to the Battle The inhabitants of Outpost Scorpion were not expecting a GDI presence in the region, noting that there were only two GDI Outposts, both of which were far away. The troops of Outpost Scorpion did not detect the GDI troops, who were on a research mission, until after the battle had taken place. Sgt. Stevenson was leading a small squad on a routine patrol at a large rock formation half a kilometre away from the base, completely oblivious to a small GDI squad that was scouting out the same exact area. Both squads were opposite to each other, with only the rock formation in between both of them. The Firefight The GDI Squad and the Nod Squad, oblivious to each other, continued to scout out their surrounding areas and split up. GDI Medic Pvt. Carlos Hernandez and Nod Pvt. Jacob Wickermore had decided to turn past the rock formation at the same spot, resulting in the two bumping into each other. At first, the two hadn't really paid much attention to the other, oblivious to the presence of each other squads and both thinking briefly that the other was part of their squad. It took only seconds for both of them to realize the differences in uniform, armor, and weapons. Pvt. Hernandez panicked and attempted to unholster his sidearm, only to result in it discharging. Pvt. Wickermore, startled, tackled Pvt. Hernandez, resulting in a hand-to-hand fight. The rest of the squad-mates, from both squads, arrive in time to see both Privates engaged in hand-to-hand combat. Both squads take cover and open fire on each other. Sgt. Stevenson arrived in time to aid his squad, and flanked the enemy position. Sgt. Stevenson exhausts his ammunition, but is wounded by a bullet to the shoulder. Most of the troops in the GDI squad are either out of ammunition or wounded. With ammunition completely exhausted, Sgt. Stevenson charges the enemy position and engages in hand-to-hand combat with the GDI squad. Soon, both squad leaders had found themselves pitted against each other. Both of them put up a good fight, but eventually Sgt. Stevenson overpowers Lt. O'Connell. This results in the remaining GDI squad-mates surrendering to them. The Aftermath Sgt. Stevenson and his squad leads the GDI squad back to Outpost Scorpion for medical treatment. Afterwards, the men, that were either not wounded or had minor wounds, were questioned and then sent to the brig to recuperate with the rest of their squad. GDI forces send scouts to find their missing squad, but eventually turn back after finding nothing, and Outpost Scorpion remains hidden from GDI intelligence. Currently, Lt. O'Connell and his men are recuperating, but being held in Outpost Scorpion, assumed to be missing-in-action by GDI. Despite hostilities from both the Brotherhood of Nod and GDI, Lt. O'Connell and his men are treated fairly. Category:Land Battles